


I'll Love You For Eternity

by Sillvichan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Child Encre, Encre is stubborn, F/M, Gore, Grows up later so no pedo, Homeless Encre, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Protectiveness, Rituals, Slow Burn, Vampire noble Falacy, Vampire verse, injury care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillvichan/pseuds/Sillvichan
Summary: "This is where you were all this time.” His voice soft, has hidden rage. Not directed at her, never at her.“Y-you…ca… came” she breathed in French like she hasn’t spoken in years. The rare feel of emotions welled in her faded soul. She didn’t notice she was crying.“I’m here now Encre.” He cooed, gently wiping the tears from her cheek, she leaned into the touch. Her eyes flickered, weakly changing color. She hasn’t heard her own name in so long, she wanted to sob, praying that this isn’t a dream as more silent tears fell.“…Fallacy…”





	I'll Love You For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> First Undertale AU fanfic so please give easy on me, I'm not too confident with it.

_The devil's prayer echoed within the secluded devils church_  
_A sacrifice raised to be ideal_  
_Soulless as a doll, dressed like one too_

_Lead like a lamb down the aisle_  
_Mechanically walking to the alter she knew all too well_  
_Painted in her blood and ink_

_Now decorated in white roses waiting to be red strained_  
_For the teachings bestowed on her since youth_

* * *

 

The room was cold. The soft caress of petals representing purity were going to be her death bed. The shackles cut reality into her wrist, a fate she couldn’t escape since she was nine. Her simple sacrificial dress was white along with her pale complexion, all except for the swirls and designs carved into every part of her skin and stained in black ink, the dress kept her shoulders bare. Pale blonde hair, smooth and washed with rose water gave a pleasant scent. She looked almost angelic as she laid on the alter.

“Are you ready to fulfill your destiny my dear?” the priest stood by the alter.

The girl only stared with white, emotionless eyes. Years ripped her ability to feel from her, she couldn’t bring herself to care even if she wanted as only very few things can sway her fragile soul and her death isn’t one of them. So, the sacrifice nodded curtly.

With that he returned to his post by the symbols and blue light, lite candles. Calling out blessings and prayers to the devil as his followers followed along enthusiastically. Offering her as not only a sacrifice, but also a witch being returned to her haven. They called her a daughter to the lord, an emblem of their salvation. They called and called for what seemed like hours, waiting for a sign as the priest approached again, dagger in hand ready for the final step.

There was a sign and it came in the form of doors slammed open and a sinister gust. A man came in, regal and eyes full of disgust towards the humans around. His attire was an assortment of reds and blacks with a flowing cape on his back. His skin looked tan with blue markings around his eyes, and black hair that seemed to smoky at the tips. The followers didn’t seem to take notice of his displeasure as they jeered and some cried tears of joy, believing their prayers are being answered from the sight of large majestic wings on his back. They truly believed the devil answered and that was their first mistake.

“Our prayers were fruitful! you’ve came!”

“Are you here to bless us?”

The higher being walked down the aisle as the followers herded themselves out of his way. He didn’t spear any a single glance; a flame was alit in his mismatched eyes as his only focus was the sacrifice on his path to the alter. The religious mind of the priest guessed what he wanted and raised his dagger for the plunge. A sharp pull prevented the down strike, wide eyes looked up to find his arm wrapped in glowing blue strings, tightly ensnared and beading blood from the tightness. The strings lead from the churches supports to the visitor's fingers, he moved them as if controlling a marionette, constricting in their hold.

“My lord, isn’t her sacrifice what you came for, isn’t this witch soul to your pleasure?”

Murmurs of confusion and gasps rang causing their perceived lord to chuckles coldly at their endeavor.

“I will get my sacrifice alright.” He spoke, his fangs gleamed. Their ramble soon turned to shrieks and pleads as the strings wrapped around every one of their necks tightly then strung everybody up high, letting them gasp one final breath before turning limp and lifeless. “But it will never be hers,” the last thing heard. All were dead before they can process it, nauseating blood dripped from every one of them, but the perpetrator didn’t even bother look at them, they didn’t deserve it. All he allowed himself to look at was the beautiful creature before him. Sadness reflected in his eyes. She stared back, her blank eyes quivered slightly in disbelief.

“This is where you were all this time.” His voice soft, has hidden rage. Not directed at her, never at her.

“Y-you…ca… came” she breathed in French like she hasn’t spoken in years. The rare feel of emotions welled in her faded soul. She didn’t notice she was crying.

“I’m here now Encre.” He cooed, gently wiping the tears from her cheek, she leaned into the touch. Her eyes flickered, weakly changing from white. She hasn’t heard her own name in so long, she wanted to sob, praying that this isn’t a dream as more silent tears fell.

“…Fallacy…”

There was too much for her fragile soul to take all at once and he knew. Carefully, as if he were holding a fragmented porcelain doll, Fallacy carried her body, which was still too small to be that of an average woman, close to his chest. Encre whimpered at the pressure on her sensitive skin, he gave a quite apology then proceeded to let his magic do its work on healing and calming the mortal. It wasn’t long before her tired eyes drooped, tears still flowing as she fell into a deep sleep in his warm arms. Not once did his eyes leave her face as he stepped out the bloody church, watching as the moonlight made her skin glow. His wings spread, ready for flight with his precious cargo.

“From now on you belong to me,” he smiled fondly and kissed her forehead lightly “my little artist.”

That said, Fallacy flew away in the night with Encre held close. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please leave a comment and/or kudos it's very much appreciated ^ω^. I'm dedicating this to my Undertale friend so if you happen to be reading this you know who you are! ≧ω≦


End file.
